To see you again
by Kathysweet
Summary: After not seeing Izaya for about two months, Shizuo is sure that he is planning something mischievous. To stop him, he goes to find him, but what he finds is an Izaya that's in critical need of help.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Warning: Future Yaoi. Swearing.**

* * *

It's been two month since he's seen the flea.

The annoying flea had annoyed him and the rest of Ikebukuro with his presences for three months straight, then as if dropping right out of the Earth, he vanished.

At first Shizuo thought he was lucky enough not to run into the annoying bastard, but that only lasted for two weeks. When the third week of the flea not appearing he knew something was definitely wrong.

Izaya wasn't the type to just vanish without leaving a mark.

So Shizuo was sure the flea was up to something.

He didn't know what it was, but by the second month of not seeing or even hearing about the flea, Shizuo began to sense evil lurking around every corner of Ikebukuro.

It had something to do with the flea, that Shizuo was sure of.

His suspicions were proven right when one night he got a frantic call from Tom for his help.

Tom wasn't exactly a weak person, usually able to fight well in a one on one with someone, but he was no where good enough to beat a whole gang.

By the time Shizuo made it to Tom, he noticed that the gang was armed and had his boss cornered against a dirty ally wall. Feeling his anger get the better of him (like always), he let out a growl to alert them of his presence. The whole gang turned angrily to him and Tom looked relieved to see him.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of scum bags asked.

Since he was hidden by the shadows of the buildings hovering over them, no one could really see his face, but Tom could tell by the growl he let out it was him.

"Ganging up on one person really pisses me off," was Shizuo only reply as he walked closer to an area that was illuminated by the moon. He heard some of the gang members shuffle around in terror as they noticed who had graced their presence.

"Shit! its Heiwajima, let's get the fuck out of here!" one claimed, horror clearly in his voice.

"Are you fucking crazy! Boss will be angry if we don't finish this job!" another answered.

"You idiot! Do you even know who Heiwajima is? He the beast of Ikebukuro, he's slaughtered a hundred men just with his arm, and that was only in one fight."

The argument against the members in the gang continued until Shizuo could no longer stand the annoying bickering of the idiots.

"Enough!" Shizuo said, effectively shutting them up.

He walked even closer to gang, silently signaling Tom to move before the fight started, which Tom quickly did without the gang noticing. Cracking his fingers and watching them move back in fear, he knew he won.

His raging anger had diminished the moment they started bickering. It was clear that the gang was full of children that didn't know what they were doing, and since none of them tried to hit him he didn't feel so angry. He felt annoyed that they tried to gang up on Tom, but with the way the group kept cowering away, he knew nothing would happen.

With one more step forward the gang began to run away, only leaving one person behind, probably the one who was the most loyal to his boss. The gang member looked around as Shizuo walked closer and closer to him, before cursing something about money and running away.

Shizuo just stood as he watched him run away, before looking down on the ground, noticing one of the kids had left behind a patch with a name. It seemed to be in english and Shizuo didn't understand it.

_New gang?_

"Sorry about that." Tom said, gaining his attention.

"What did they want anyway?" Shizuo asked as he grabbed his smokes from his pants pocket and lit one before putting them away.

Tom shrugged while smoking his own cigarette.

"I don't know them, but I'm sure they were going for my money." Tom finally answered clearly exhausted.

Lifting the patch to the light of the moon, Shizuo tried to read the words and remember the English he learned during high school, but couldn't remember much with his tired mind.

Something was definitely wrong, and if his past experiences with gangs were correct, Izaya was behind this.

Izaya was always behind everything that went wrong and Shizuo was going to make sure another gang war didn't occur.

It's time to make a little visit to the fleas place.

* * *

**Hello :) So here is my new story. Thanks to all of you that voted, I put up the results on my profile (sorry accidentally deleted the poll but I remembered the results :)).**

**Anyway this is a fill I'm doing in the Drrr kink meme and I noticed that the other Anon Author thats filling this request is also posting it on here . So just saying in case someone believes I'm copying that person, I'm not :).**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: yaoi. Swearing.**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea?... Visiting Izaya that is." Tom asked him.

Shizuo and Tom were eating lunch in Russia Sushi, when Tom asked him the one question he wasn't exactly sure of how to answer.

Shizuo looked at his boss and friend for a while, before nodding and actually answering.

"The flea is up to something and knowing him, it will be something that involves me. Might as well stop this before it becomes a problem." he answered, eating once more.

Tom just sighed, probably knowing that no matter what he said, once Shizuo made up his mind nothing could stop him. He really didn't understand the man's worry, he was strong and he surely wasn't afraid of the flea.

And today was definitely the day he was going to destroy the annoying asshole.

"Just be careful, don't let your anger cloud your judgment. Whatever that mess was yesterday, it definitely could have ended badly, so thank you for coming." Tom told him kindly. Shizuo not used to that sort of kindness, even from Tom, just nodded.

Once again they began to eat without talking, awkwardness in the air since they were never this _talkative _with each other. Every time they talked it was about randomness nothing too deep, so it was a bit weird.

"Alright, let's hurry and get back to work," Tom then said, when they finished their food after some awkward silence.

Once he finished work, Shizuo called Celty.

He didn't know where exactly the flea lived, but he was aware that Celty knew. She had been apprehensive at first, knowing that they were known for their destructiveness when around each other, but after some convincing that the flea was definitely up to something she relented and gave him the information.

Making it to Izaya's place, Shizuo walked inside the apartment building and looked at the listing of names in then front. He smirked when he found the bastards name and couldn't help but start imagining how he was going to destroy him with his bare hands.

In front of the fleas door, he briefly thought of knocking, but scoffed for even considering such a notion. It was too civil and he wasn't here to be chummy, he was here to get some answers, but mostly get rid of a nuisance.

Punching the door open, Shizuo was shocked to find the room in disarray. Glass was on the floor, chairs knocked over or turned in an odd way.

Walking further inside he was able to spot the flea.

At first Shizuo didn't pay attention to the way Izaya was positioned on the floor, crouched with both hands on the wall, his anger getting the better of him. He made his way to the brunette, his fist already up and ready and strike, until the other spoke.

"Who's there?" Izaya softly said, stopping Shizuo in his tracks. The brunette turned his gaze to where he was, but didn't look at him directly. It wasn't until Shizuo stared into those vacant ruby eyes that he learned the truth.

Izaya was blind.

* * *

_It had happened to quickly._

_He had been on his way back home, taking alleyways to get there quicker, and in the process he stumbled across something new._

_Something interesting._

_Curiosity made him stick around and watch. Sadly the darkness and bad lighting were not his friends on that faithful day. _

_As he got closer to the group huddled together, as if discussing something to the up most importance, he stumbled causing him to make noise. They all turned to him, faces turning from shock to anger at his intrusion. _

_He smirked as they cursed at him and asked what he was doing there. He let out a laughter as he answered wickedly at their threats, getting them more angry. _

_The argument quickly escalated and they began to attack. He was able to dodge the fists that kept coming, ducking and using his parkour to one side and other, but he miscalculated. _

_One of his landing caused him to slip on the pavement and one of the rookies catches on to his mistake. Without a second thought, the rookie took out a can._

_The can didn't have a label or anything that indicated what the substance inside was, just an aluminum can that caused him a great deal of pain once the rookie used it. His eyes stung, but he realized that they were going to use this to their advantage and he wasn't going to let that happen. _

_Despite his stinging eyes, he kept them open and gracefully dodged a bat that was swung vertically his way. He got to his feet and took his knife out, striking as quickly as he could#. Each one stopping their attacks the moment they noticed a slash on their face or body, fear causing them to stop._

_Rookies indeed._

_A good set threat and they trembled away._

_Yet the damage had already been done._

* * *

Izaya had not realize the damage done until the second week after the fight occurred.

He had been on his desktop, still searching for any info on the _new_ gang he had stumbled across, but with little success.

After staring at the monitor for a few minutes he started noticing that his eyesight was beginning to blur. At first he would just blink and the blur would diminish, but as days kept passing by he noticed it would take longer for it to diminish.

He began to wear his glasses on a daily basis, but it did very little when his eyes began to blur.

Concerned, Izaya went to Shinra who thoroughly checked his eyes yet could not find anything different. The underground doctor suggested visiting ophthalmologists, since eyes weren't exactly his expertise.

Taking his advice he went yet nothing could be found. His eyes would occasionally blur, but the doctor claimed it was mostly likely caused by exhaustion and too much time on the computer.

Finding it a waste of his time, Izaya didn't go back to the ophthalmologist even after his eyesight became worse.

It wasn't until he was on his usual online chat, that suspicion to what was happening to him began to click.

"So did you hear about the girl who turned blind" one of the chatters commented.

"What do you mean went blind?" another answered

"Apparently she was sprayed with some unknown substance by some crooks as they robbed her." the other answered.

"Oh? And it caused her to go blind?" another asked.

"Yes, she was fine until she began to lose her eyesight. She was prescribed some glasses but a month after that her eyesight became worse."

"She went to her doctor, but her symptoms were odd and didn't match any disease out there. By her third month after the incident, she was absolutely blind"

Izaya stared at his screen in shock. Hands shaking as he began to type a question.

"Did they capture the perpetrator?" he asked.

"No, she had been unable to identify them since it had been at night."

After he realized his fate, fear began to settle in. His eyes, next to his knowledge, were the most important thing to him.

He was literally the eyes and ears of Ikebukuro.

Without one of them, the existence of information would be over.

It was during that time he had decided to visit Ikebukuro for as long as he had his eyesight.

He did everything he could and enjoyed messing with the blond that wanted to nothing else, but his death.

If Shizuo learned about his fate, the beast would have probably claimed he deserved it and in a sense he did.

He had been careless.

It hurt him to know that he would not be able to see again.

It was even funny to think that on his last month of being able to see, when he saw the blond all he could think was: "even the thought of not seeing Shizu-chan again hurts."

On the fourth month, after his encounter with the "gang", he was officially blind.

It was odd.

He had trouble navigating around his apartment since it was so large and he had rarely spent time to really know his way around.

Izaya had fired Namie, thinking that she would have been a nuances then any real help, but he regretted it after a while.

Still his pride kept him from asking for any help.

Not that anyone would help.

Or so he thought.

It was around the second month of him going blind that things changed.

He had tried to find his way to the kitchen, which the safest way was crouched down and feeling the wall around him to find his way. When what he believed was his front door was broken down.

For the first time he in his life he felt vulnerable.

Not being able to see who it was and what they wanted with him, caused a fear in him.

"Who's there" he asked, as he turned to where he believed the noise came from. No one answered and he began to shake in fear when he heard footsteps.

They walked closer and closer to him, causing him to panic. He tried to move away, but this fear paralyzed him especially when the stranger spoke.

_"Flea?"_

* * *

**So here is the second chapter hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I feel like this chapter moved everything along quickly, but I really didn't want to prolong the explanation of how he lost his sight, so I hope it didn't seem hurried -_-". Anyway the hard part in this was the request to put in this sentence in the fic "Even the thought of not seeing Shizu-chan again hurts...", especially since I wanted to use it in a none romantic kind of way. Hopefully I succeed in that aspect.**

**Thanks to those who faved/commented/followed, made me really happy :).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own durarara.**

**Warning: future yaoi. Swearing.**

**Alternating povs.**

* * *

Shizuo stood there watching the other male in shock.

Izaya was blind, yet his mind kept telling him it was a trick, that the other just wanted to mess with him.

So he moved closer, needing to really confirm if he was truly.

The brunette flinched and began to shake as he moved closer. As he made it in front of Izaya, staring down at the brunette that was obviously afraid, and he knew.

Knew that the brunette wasn't playing with him, especially after he opened his mouth and said: "Flea?"

It seemed that Izaya recognized his voice and his nickname for him was probably another sign that it was him, and the brunette began to panic. Izaya tried to move aways from him, falling on his bottom and scooting away in fear. It was weird, he never seen Izaya that way.

His emotions were being displayed on his face, instead of the usual facades that dominated every aspect of his character. Shizuo watched as the panicky brunette kept moving back, bumping furniture. One in particular caused for a vase to rattle and Shizuo reacted without thinking; quickly walking to where the brunette was and catching the vase that was about to hit him.

"Will you stop being a fucking idiot!" he snapped at Izaya.

The other flinched, but stayed put, no longer trying to runaway but obviously still afraid. Shizuo put the vase on the ground and as he was crouched down he looked at the others eyes. They were definitely empty, no glimmer of mischief or the usual haughtiness that pissing him off.

Still this fearful side of him was also pissing Shizuo off.

He couldn't hurt him now. Not when he was trembling and acting absolutely innocent. This Izaya wasn't the one he wanted to hurt, it wouldn't be satisfying.

Shizuo looked angrily away, getting up, and began to walk away but stopped as he stared around. Looking at every broken thing and seeing all the kinds of dangerous that would befall Izaya if he just walked away, and he looked back.

Watching the smaller male sitting there and looking vulnerable, it didn't sit well with him. Without giving it a second thought, he walked back, lifting the brunette from the ground and throwing him over his left shoulder.

"S-s-shizu-chan!?" Izaya said afraid, kicking and squirming around wanting nothing else but get away from him.

"Shut up you stupid flea, and stop moving or I'll fucking drop you! And trust me it won't be a nice landing," he said, arm tightening around Izaya who finally stopped moving around.

He knew he was going to regret doing this. Helping the person who had ruined his life, had never been in his plans, but he reassured himself that it was the only way to kill the flea.

He would take him to Shinra, the doctor would fix him, and then he would be able to kill the Izaya he knew all to well.

Yes, this was all so he could kill Izaya.

* * *

_What is he waiting for?_

Izaya thought, hating that Shizuo was just _there_.

He couldn't see the blond, but he could feel his presence and it felt like the blond was mocking him. Laughing and enjoying his current state, and he was afraid.

It was pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

His body and mind wouldn't listen to him, they only listened to what they could feel and that was Shizuo. His presence a constant reminder that he was weak now, that without his sight he was lost in the world he thought he knew so well.

Izaya let out a sigh when he heard the blond walk away, and tried to calm himself. He didn't care if Shizuo pitied him or thought he was just pathetic, he just wanted him gone.

But just as he was relaxing the footsteps were quickly coming his way and he didn't have the time to do anything when the blond grabbed him. He tried moving around, hoping Shizuo would put him down, but he just carried him like a sack of potatoes.

"S-s-shizu-chan?" he asked, afraid.

"Shut up you stupid flea, and stop moving or I'll fucking drop you! And trust me it won't be a nice landing," the blond answered him, his arm holding him tighter and he gave up.

It seemed that Shizuo wasn't going to hurt him, but maybe help him.

The thought annoyed him.

Shizuo, the man whose life he ruined, was helping him. If the roles had been reversed, he wouldn't have helped.

What he would have done?

Izaya wasn't sure, but he wouldn't help.

The noise around him indicated that Shizuo was taking alleyways instead of the main streets, which he was glad of.

Not only did he not want anyone to know he was blind, but he also didn't want anyone to think that Shizuo finally caught him.

After a while he was sure they made it to their destination. The smell seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out where Shizuo took them. He heard a knock and then a door creaking open. His heart hammering, slightly afraid of where Shizuo took him.

"Shizuo? Is that-" Shinra's voice reached his ears, and for once he was actually glad to hear it.

"Yeah, the flea needs your help," he heard Shizuo answer.

"I never said that you brute," Izaya said.

"Shut the hell up, if it wasn't for me you probably would be dead from a vase hitting your head," Shizuo answered, finally putting him down.

"Up, What exactly is happening? Izaya seems fine Shizuo...So-" Shinra began, but the blond interrupted him.

"He needs your help," Shizuo told Shinra, turning him around and Izaya didn't know where to stare.

He felt so vulnerable.

"Izaya? Wha-"

Izaya tried to turn and leave, not wanting to hear Shinra talk about his weakness, but Shizuo kept him there.

"Let go!" he said angrily.

"And then what? Do you really think you can make it home when you could barely walk around your own apartment," the blond seriously said. The blond let his grip loosen, but Izaya didn't move knowing that the blond was right and hated it.

"Come on you two, get in," Shinra said. Shizuo helped him inside and Izaya wondered if things could get any worse.

They did.

Making it to Shinra's patient room, Shizuo helped him sit on the patients table, literally picking him up and setting him down on the table.

Luckily, his embarrassment was cut short when Shinra began to talk.

"How did this happen. Last time you came in, your eyesight was just fine. It shouldn't have progressed to this so quickly or at all" Shinra said after checking him thoroughly, but still confused about why he became blind.

"I got sprayed in the eyes with an unknown substance," Izaya began. He told Shinra everything about that night and hoped that maybe the underground doctor could help. Izaya even told him about the girl with the similar case as his.

"Ah, yes I heard of her," Shinra said after he was done telling his incident.

"This is bad Izaya," Shinra continued, confusing Izaya.

_It could get worse?_

"You know that girl you were talking about, well she was in the news again. Apparently she has gone missing and the parents believe that the ones that took her were the crooks that robbed her."

"If these are the same guys you are talking about, then I believe this could happen to you. This product that they created must be important, and they are using it on people to see the results."

"What are you trying to tell me Shinra," Izaya asked, a bit afraid but hoping it didn't show.

"You need to be careful, especially in your state. It seems that you haven't gotten use to it and because of that, I think you should hire someone to look after you," Shinra answered.

"and who would I hire? I can't even se-"

"I'll do it," Shizuo said, shocking him and Shinra.

"Well there you have it. Shizuo will take care of you" Shinra said, as if it was nothing.

* * *

**Sorry if Izaya is out of character, but he is blind...so. Anyway thanks to all those who commented/followed/faved made me really happy :).**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own durarara.**

**Warning: Future yaoi and swearing (I think lol)**

* * *

"I'll do it," he said, shocking the two other men.

What compelled him to do it, Shizuo didn't really know. But what he did know was that he wasn't going to allow whoever did that to the flea get away with it. He was the only one that was going to bring him down, and he felt oddly annoyed that someone had been able to catch the flea when he had never been able to before.

Still he had a feeling he knew who did this.

Shizuo was sure that the ones that made Izaya blind were the same people that he rescued Tom from. From what Izaya had said about his encounter and the story of that girl, both sounded slightly similar to Tom's.

He wondered if he had not made it in time, would Tom have been their third victim?

"Well there you have it. Shizuo will take care of you," he heard Shinra say, which took him away from his thoughts.

"I refuse," Izaya immediately said, causing a vain from Shizuo's forehead to pop in anger.

_Damn annoying flea!_

Thankfully, before he could scream at Izaya for his ingratitude, Shinra kept talking.

"I admit that I understand why you wouldn't want Shizuo to take care of you, but honestly I can't think of anyone else who is more suitable."

"Suitable? Shizu-chan? Have you forgotten that this brute has tried to kill me multiple times and that we don't get along Shinra?" the brunette retorted.

"Tch, you weren't exactly an angel _flea_. Have you forgotten that you ducking ruined my life," he said angrily.

"It's not my fault that you were easily tricked Shizu-chan. I didn't even need to _try_, you just would fall into my trap like a mouse trying to get its cheese."

Before Shizuo could do any damage to the annoying brunette, Shinra intervened before the fight escalated any further.

"You're right Izaya, you two don't get along, but he didn't kill you when he had the chance and we also need to keep in mind that we don't know who these people are. Trying to find someone to take care of you would be to hard and from the cuts and bruises in your arms, it's obvious that living alone is not an option," Shinra answered.

"Why do you even want to help Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked after a moment a silent.

Shizuo let out a sigh.

Quite honestly he wasn't sure how helping Izaya was a good idea, but he knew his conscious wouldn't be able to take it if Izaya was hurt when he might have information that might help.

"I think I know who did this," he said.

"Wait, Shizuo, you think you know who did this?" Shinra asked him. Shizuo looked at the underground doctor and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah...," he started. "You see the only reason I went to the flea's place was because I thought he was up to something."

"Tom called me the night before, needing my help with some punks. They were pretty cowardly after they found out who I was and I was pretty sure this had to do something with the flea."

"So I went to the his place to stop him and well you know the rest," he finished awkwardly. Both the other men were quiet and he looked to see Izaya reaction. The brunettes face was pretty expressionless, but he was noticeably shaking a bit.

"Do you remember any faces or did one of them leave something behind, like a can-" Shinra gouged him for answers and Shizuo quickly remembered about the patch one of the annoying kids left behind.

"Yeah one of them was wearing some sort of patch with English lettering," he interrupted.

"What did it say?"Shinra asked.

"I don't know. It was dark and I was still partly asleep so I just wanted to go home."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah I have it at home."

Shizuo watched quietly as the underground doctor, who at the moment was quiet and pensive, suddenly looked at the brunette before deciding to speak again.

"Izaya," Shinra started, and Shizuo looked at the brunette who had been quiet since he started talking to Shinra. Izaya didn't say anything just turned his empty gaze to where he thought Shinra was.

"You know that this is our only option. Shizuo is strong and can take care of you, hiring someone is not only expensive and going to take a while, but there is a chance they won't be strong enough to protect you from this whole gang."

"This group seems to be afraid of Shizuo so that's another reason why I thin-"

"Okay Shinra I get it, Shizuo is my only option and fine I agree. So what is it that you really want to tell me," Izaya interrupted. Shinra pushed his glasses in place before he continued talking seriously.

"This is what we are going to do."

"First, I want Shizuo to be a twenty-four seven bodyguard, so he will have to move in with you. Second, I will start to examine you thoroughly. Not just your eyes, who knows if this substance is being absorbed and destroying other organs," Shinra then turned and looked at him.

"And lastly, Shizuo I want you to bring me the patch so I can examine it and maybe find out more. Agreed?" Shinra asked them both.

"Yeah, I agree," Shizuo answered, and they both waited for Izaya to give his answer. The blind brunette still didn't seem to like the idea, but he reluctantly agreed to the "plan".

They all agreed that as of today his new job of taking care of the brunette would start.

Now all Shizuo had to do was tell Tom.

* * *

Izaya knew that Shizuo was his best option, but what made him uncomfortable was the fact that the blond would see him at his lowest.

When he was vulnerable and unable to do anything for himself.

It was made worse when Shinra said they were suppose to live together. Knowing that he would never get a moment to just break away from the blond was haunting and a bit frightening.

He didn't trust the blond and he still didn't understand why Shizuo was helping. Sure the blond seemed to know who might have done this to him, but what was he gaining from sticking around him?

Izaya just sighed knowing that wondering wasn't going to help him, just confused him more and possibly give him a headache.

"What are you sighing about?" he heard Shizuo asking him. Right now he was being given a piggyback ride from the blond as they walked to his apartment, which the blond now lived in as well.

"Oh I don't know Shizu-chan. Maybe because I have no eyesight," he answered angrily. He really wasn't in the mood to joke around or anything, he was tired of everything and just wanted to get back home, and sleep.

Most of all he wanted to just dream.

In his dreams he could _see._

See the world he could no longer gaze upon in real life and in his dreams he was still Izaya Orihara.

He was shocked that Shizuo didn't respond to him with a bark, and it made him feel worse for snapping at him.

He really needed sleep.

Izaya had never felt guilty, even if it was a bit, but it still didn't change the fact that he had never felt that way before.

Exhausted with _feeling, _rested his head on Shizuo shoulder, feeling it stiffen up before his mind became hazy with sleep.

He vaguely heard his name being said by the blond, before sleep took him to a place he felt safe.

Where he was in control.

And more importantly, where everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry this took so long. I was suppose to update sooner but after hearing about vol. 12 of durarara I have been trying to prove it is wrong, but I couldn't lol. Anyways thanks to all those who commented/faved/followed.**


End file.
